CounterStrike Tournament 2020
by Ebil Adrnz
Summary: Expect lots of Matches, lots of Hi-tech stuffs, lots of Counter-strike talks and attitudes, lots of expectation on counter-strike, lots of pressure to team "Valve". Recommended of counter-strikers. (Now with spaces, well most of them)
1. Prologue

This is my first story posted here at fanfiction.net so please after you read, review my work, I really need to see how good am I at making this things you do... Actually I don't like making fanfictions buy I do enjoy reading them, I was searching for a fic about counter-strike but no of it matches my taste, it doesn't capture the feeling counter-strikers feel while on a game, so I'll try to capture some of it or at least set a good example for the professional fanfic writers out there who should want to write about counter-strike... ============================================================================  
  
Prologue: The year is 2120, counter-strike is on the level you've never imagined before, virtual reality is the way to play the counter-strike at this peek. Capturing every jerking movement of the body inside the game even pain is simulated by the computer so players could feel pain, but not up to its dangerous level. Countries salute the best of this said Counter-strikers, and counter- strike has become the worlds largest computer game, entertainment, sport and largest life style... Our story will revolve around a high school student whom seem to be a rookie at this game and is willing to be one of the best counter-strike players.  
  
============================================================================  
  
There, that's kind of a small prologue but I'm not good at making prologue, besides background story is not the thing to expect when you are going to read my works ^_^;, okay now that you are done reading the prologue please review it so I will continue my work, yes you've heard me right, I won't continue without your reviews... Oh yeah, I almost forgot flamers are not welcomed. : ) 


	2. Chapter 1:Born Legend

This is the first chapters of my story, hope you enjoy this cause this is actually my own writing style so please bear with it, I have to warn you, I almost flunk my English class, anyway I like to hear some of your review about this chapter. And oh yeah I almost forgot, to all the makers of the counter-strike, I have no money so please don't sue, ok?  
  
======================================================================= ===============================  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Born Legend  
  
The game will start in 3 seconds... 2... 1... Begin!  
  
Members of the two factions spawns from their base synchronized. Playing as a counter-terrorist our job is to rescue some hostages inside one of these three warehouses, there are eight of our group and there are ten of them, their location are unknown, without action we are sitting ducks by the terrorist group whom which do dispose of us outside.  
  
Our whole team are standing next to an abandoned building to prevent us from direct visibility from the three warehouses. Our team quickly armed ourselves with weapons of our choices, most of them are carrying MP5 Navy, and others bought Steyr-Scouts.  
  
My inexperience in buying armaments are showed as I purchased my equipments five seconds late from the others, team members looked at me struggling to find the right armaments.  
  
One of our team members stand in front of us all as we are about to move out of our current position.  
  
"I'll take the point, negatives are free to form groups of theirs. Okay lets move out!" said the man named "Carbon", as he moves out of our buying zone, four of our members trailed Carbon, Instincts tells me that this Carbon guy is an experience counter-striker so regardless of the fact that I don't know this guy I followed him blindly.  
  
The thrill of going unseen into enemy territories are very new to my senses, being so close to death are bliss to my feel. Yet I expect to end looking stupid and not doing much from this first experience of mine.  
  
Our group stand and wait at an alley of what I think is a backdoor through one of the warehouses, team mates quickly checks for signs of tangos. "No tangos on sight..."  
  
"Sector Clear" Said some of my team members. Our point man Carbon crouch as he uses his radio.  
  
"Report in team." said Carbon.  
  
Without warning, the door from the back door suddenly opens and one of the terrorist wielding a MP5 Navy pulls on his weapons trigger spraying on our surprised party, many rushed out side of the alley and many quickly draws its weapon to shoot back. I was standing on that same alley petrified by the deafening sound of barrage of bullets.  
  
The Terrorist was looking at me next as he points his weapon on to me, mind quickly tells me to move or die but my body doesn't seem to respond. The alleys had a moment of silence after I heard the next shoot, expecting a hit my body braced like I've never braced before, pain in my chest weakened my body, my eyes remained focused at the Terrorist tango as my legs collapsed leaving me at the floor.  
  
"Enemy down..." the last thing I've heard from my teammates.  
  
"So they finally managed to kill the Terrorist" I said to myself as I laid down to the floor.  
  
A teammate approached me as he kicks softly as if he is checking to see if I'm okay.  
  
"Get up kid!" Said one of my teammates as he kicks me again.  
  
I tried to get up expecting a painful reaction at my chest. My body is weak but I did get up and sit at the floor for a while. The guy crouch at the side of me as he looks in my face and said.  
  
"Your over reacting kid, you didn't take a hit" said the guy as he smiles annoyingly in front of me. I stand and dust my self up, as he looks at me again.  
  
"Rookie?" asked the guy.  
  
I nodded my head as he looks at my figure holding my weapon. He raises my weapon a little bit and said.  
  
"Hold it, as if you are going to shoot back soldier, it helps" said the guy as he leaves me.  
  
"Regroup team" said our point man.  
  
Teammates comes back the alley, some of them are wounded from the Terrorist's rampage.  
  
"The other counter-terrorist are not answering back to our messages, however we cannot presume that they are dead" said Carbon.  
  
"We shouldn't have left them behind sir!" said the man who talked to me.  
  
Carbon looked at the guy with anger and said.  
  
"Hey I only trouble about the people who are part of my group! understand!?"  
  
"Sir yes, sir!" said the guy.  
  
Looking at his dog tag I tried to look at for his name, a call sign Renegade was engraved above a title that says 1month champion. My mind tells me that he is the real thing, my mind are having doubts about this Carbon guy.  
  
"Hold this position and wait for my go, on my go command we will enter this door got it?" said Carbon. Again regardless that I'm having doubts about this Carbon guy I am left with no choice but to follow his command once again. He position us by two lines, Renegade was at my side, he again turns his head on to me and said.  
  
"Look kid, you want to survive listen to me, Inside this warehouse are probably a large number of terrorist guarding the hostages, most of their groups are just rookies but..."  
  
He shoed me a piece of paper with the face of a guy. they guys left eyes have a gruesome vertical scar. It is very noticeable.  
  
"This is our primary threat, she's name is Shadow, she is a very dangerous very skilled Terrorist, I'm getting the feeling that she is using an AK-47 right now. That means that when we enter this warehouse he must be far away from both the front and the back entrances so check first at the side of the warehouse or look somewhere above. If you are pinned by an AK-47 it is best to dull first his reflexes before jumping out with guns blazing. If you think that you are getting much damage from the other players run first for cover, chances are you'll be dead first before you can point your weapon at one of them." He said as he introduce his self to me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm Renegade"  
  
I was about to introduce my self back to Renegade when...  
  
"Go go go!" shouted Carbon as we unleashed a surprise attack from the back of the warehouse. Guys at the front kicked the door open as we charged in and enter.  
  
From my point of view it looks like we are the ones surprised by the Terrorist, they were all waiting for us to enter into their warehouse. Guys on the right find their cover to the right and guys from the left found their at their side, each pinned by terrorist at both side, looking up I find two Terrorist directly in front of my sight. It seems that they are preoccupied by others of my team mates, also in my view I find Renegade at both end of the warehouse, I was astonished with his skills, he's footwork while shooting back at the enemy was indescribable, he's skills at counter-strike was no doubt legendary, with him on our side we will surely win against the opposition.  
  
Valleys of bullets cross at the middle of the warehouse, its time to do my share. Despite of me being a rookie, I shoot back at the Terrorist like a pro, with my finger nailed to the trigger of my MP5 Navy I fight them back with full fire power. click, click, click... My MP5 Navy stopped shooting leaving me a sitting duck to the enemy with no cover from the enemy on the other side of the warehouse, its time to the footwork.  
  
Adrenaline pumping into my veins makes my hand tremble as I tried to reload my MP5 Navy with another magazine. From my side I straffed left to right like a mad man, without anyone to tell if I'm doing it right or if I'm doing it wrong I used my instinct, I use no combination to my footwork. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right...  
  
Every seconds that it takes for me to reload my MP5 Navy felt like minutes, to me it seems like I was only waiting for them to hit me with one of their bullets and then die a painful death within the shoot out. After a while, the expected hit came directly in front of my chest, my Kevlar helped into weakening the bullet that hit me so, I didn't take much damage from the hit.  
  
It's not a very serious hit, but when the bullets of the terrorist are all flying at my direction, I was forced to stop fighting and take cover at a box near my left. I take cover pinned by enemy fire at the box waiting for the barrage of bullets to stop. Without anything to do, I reloaded my MP5 without any problems.  
  
After a while the barrage of bullets came to a stop, and as I take a look at the terrorist at the other side, they were all down and eliminated. As I come out of my cover, I see the whole picture and see Renegade standing at the side of the two terrorists.  
  
As he sees me, he smiles and is seems like an having fun, and a lot of it, so I smiled back and rushed into him, my senses tells me I'd be more safe if I'm at his cover. But when I was walking half way into his side of the warehouse, I've spotted another terrorist standing a few meters at the side of him.  
  
It seems like Renegade is unaware of the terrorist presence and is about to be eliminated out of this game. If I have a little enthusiasm at making my share to my group, this is the right time, but before I even take aim at the enemy, He fired at Renegade quickly eliminating him with just a few shoots.  
  
"Could it be shadow that he is talking about?" I whispered silently to my self. I pulled the trigger of my MP5-Navy at shadow which is I think hitting him, Shadows Kevlar was ripping to shreds as I sprayed him with a magazine of 9mm's. Shadow didn't bother shooting back, he was no doubt running for cover. Maybe it was what renegade is talking about, when you are taking too much hit you should run for cover instead of shooting back.  
  
Second passed and felt like minutes, I feel like such a little man looking up at the shadow they are talking about, running for cover at the high ground. The worst thing happened when my MP5-Navy run out of bullets and it gets worst, shadow has successfully find cover at a wall near him.  
  
All hope was lost in me, obviously he can take me out without receiving damage very easily if the fight is going to be just him and me. Without taking a second more exposed to a fire, I quickly run for cover to reload my MP5-Navy, I run to the side of the ramp near the flat form shadow was standing at.  
  
Then I was taking my time at the side of the ramp trying to catch my breath, then.... A thunder like explosion echoed through out the warehouse, before I knew it I was taking shots from Shadow, his weapons are easily passing through my Kevlar without any problems, I can feel his bullet passing into my body, its like my body stiffens in shock.  
  
Apparently he is not holding the trigger of his gun at me. As if he is talking his time with me and playing me around before finally killing me, he was shooting his AK-47 in three bullets at a time. I have no other choice but to fight back, the other cover spots are far away from me.  
  
Quickly kneeling then taking aim, bearing the shock from his AK- 47 it took me a few seconds before pointing the nozzle of the gun at Shadow. Its like my body is involuntary moving for my survival, my mind is definitely aware that this is just a game but my body doesn't seems to give up.  
  
My sight blurred except for the area where the nozzle is pointed at, Shadow looked closer from me this time. It's all or nothing this time around, I have to eliminate shadow. I pulled at the trigger, which released a valley of bullets going to shadow. I was waiting for the sign that shadow was hit, I hold my trigger until that sign comes.  
  
Then finally his head pushed back quickly in a matter of seconds, the head shot that I was willing to take finally happened the bullets land exactly where I want them. The enemy terrorist was slain, the counter- terrorist won with my share, the game is over, and the game is won...  
  
======================================================================= ===============================  
  
Finished reading? well If you forgot I'll remind you again to review my work, I have to take your advises, cherishes, applause, and flames. Did I say no flames in the prologue, well forget about it my work is flamers haven, flame me guys, I will not burn... Hahahaha....Hehehehe.... 


	3. Chapter 2:Renegades Shadow

This is the next chapter from my story. This chapter features background stories of some of the characters. This chapter even tells our protagonist name. This chapter moves the story a lot so please read it. Also after read it, take a few seconds to review my work pls.  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Renegades Shadow  
  
As the game ends my vision of my character on the game fade to black little by little. I can feel my real body again, as I removed my visual goggles an see the sight of many people looking at me at amazement. I saw people at my side also leaving the CS Capsule but one walked to me.  
  
He is wearing a white T-shirt and a red jacket. He has a sharp eyes and a black hair. He has a darkness for an eye color, he has a pale smirk on his face.  
  
"Nice game, rookie..." he said as he leaved me to bask on the glory of making the win for out team. The people were cheering me like a god. I can't believe I made all this fans on my first game. The other set of capsules at the other end of the CS Court also opened and the opposing team players came out. They were staring at me smiling, almost kind of like congratulating me for the win. Well almost all of them except one.  
  
She is a girl, she has a blonde hair and she was annoyed at me for some reason, maybe its because of the win that I've deprived them off. As I walked down a small stair and go to the center of the court where all the people watching the game is in.  
  
I was searching for the man who congratulated me. The people where praising me as I walk near them, but after a few minutes the cheering stopped and people get backed to their own business. After a few minutes of searching the crowded place, I finally found that guy, he's in the baggage counter and he is getting the his bag. I was eager to talk to him, so I go to him.  
  
When approaching near him, he looked at me a moment and put his back pack on his back. Then he looked at me again. His questioning face tells me that he's waiting to hear what I have to say. I was thinking of saying something but the only thing that goes to my mind was.  
  
"Nice game..." I said to him on a pathetically way. Involuntary my hands scratched the back of my head. He was smiling at me as a girl walked beside her, its was the terrorist girl that seems so angry about me. She has no intention of looking directly at me, its almost like she is avoiding me or some sort.  
  
"You have to forgive her, she's my sister, she's shadow from the game..." He said pathetically involuntary scratching his head.  
  
"Oh...so shadow's a girl" I clarified. He nodded his head as an confirmatory sign. I finally get the attention of the girl as she walked right in front of my face.  
  
"Yes I'm a girl, got a problem with that!?" she asked almost threatening. I have no intention of answering that question because it seems like she's never going to see me as a friendly guy who's finding only the sportsmanship side of the game.  
  
I was backing off smiling as I looked at Renegade, who's pathetically begging for my forgiveness at the background. He was almost bowing karate style, only with a pathetic look.  
  
"Hey, how would you like to go to our place?" Renegade asked. Shadow was furious about Renegade's idea.  
  
"What you would invite a rookie at our place?" Shadow was dying to disagree.  
  
"Why not? maybe his skill will rub on you?" Renegade said as a mockery.  
  
"So you'll come?" asked Renegade looking back at me. I was unsure of the answer but they don't seem like the type of guys that would be involved in a trouble or some sort so...  
  
"Sure" I said as I nod my head.  
  
We walked outside the CS Court, just so the readers will know, A CS Court is a place where counter-strikers meet to display their skills in public, there are two major types of CS Court, the first one and the most common is the Unofficial Court like the ones that we've played on. The fight that are held on the Unofficial courts are mainly just for fun or for practices.  
  
The other type of CS Court is the Official court; you'll know that it is official if it looks a lot beautiful than the unofficial, also official court held a tournaments most of the time, this is the place where counter-strike stars are born everyday.  
  
Going back to our story, we walked outside of the Cs Court to go to Renegades place. The street was night dark and the commercial billboards lightens up the who city, not to mention the light on the commercial stores at the side of the street.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, my name's Mark Gil." he said while walking on the way. He shoved shadow and displays an almost funny threatening look.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm Anna Lisa." she said looking at me trying to look formal. I smiled as I introduced myself.  
  
"My name is Mervin" is said as I offered a handshake as a truce on Anna Lisa. She didn't take the hand but...  
  
...It did make her blush so I take it as a truce, maybe she's just shy because of the lose back at the game. We were getting along nicely when...  
  
"I think she likes you." Mark Gil said smiling.  
  
I didn't really care at that moment since we are friends while walking and I did take her blush as a sign of truce but some how it made me blush too.  
  
"WHAT? That's to stupid of you to even think that." Anna Lisa said again dying to disagree. Mervin smiled at Anna Lisa and continue on walking.  
  
Minutes passed quickly while walking that I didn't even notice that we were there already.  
  
"This is it." Mark Gil said as he points to a condo at the side of the street. We walked inside and used the elevator. Finally we've arrive at their place.  
  
The place was clean and neat, I couldn't imagine that their living on their own so I asked.  
  
"So are you living with your parents?"  
  
"Hmpf, do we look like dependent sloth's?" Anna Lisa answered.  
  
"Maybe Mark Gil but I'm not!" Anna Lisa continued talking. Mark Gil was smiling at the background as he said.  
  
"She always wants to look good on the guy she likes." He said which makes Anna Lisa blushed again as she repeatedly hit Mark Gil at the back.  
  
"Hey stop it!" Mervin said as he massages his aching back.  
  
"I feel like I've been shot by an Steyr-Aug at the back" Mervin said.  
  
"Stay here at the Salas and don't make a lot of mess. I'm going to cook our dinner." Anna Lisa said as she goes to the kitchen.  
  
Mervin looked at my face and asked a question.  
  
"I can't help noticing that you smile a lot." He asked at a friendly manner. With his question I did notice that I was smiling a lot.  
  
"I didn't notice at all, maybe its because its funny to see you guys tease each other." I said as I smiled back.  
  
"Oh that, actually its nice to see my sister." He said looking at a picture of Anna Lisa on a table at the side of the telephone.  
  
"She's a year younger than me, but I depend on her this much. She's really a nice girl ones you get to know her." He said looking at me.  
  
"Yes, I know." I said to Mervin.  
  
Mervin looked at the kitchen and see Anna Lisa cheerfully cooking up dinner.  
  
"When we first arrived here at New York, she wasn't smiling at all. She was pretty depress about the idea of leaving home and living alone. I can't imagine a way to cheer her up, but that's when I find about counter-strike." He looked outside the window and sees a billboard about counter-strike.  
  
"That's when I discover her talents other than cooking and doing other choirs. I was struggling to keep up to her level." He said as he looks at his dog tag that has a tag of a tournament trophy.  
  
"Counter-strike brings happiness to her." he said as things suddenly thought provoking.  
  
"That's when I meet you." he said as he looks back at me.  
  
"You give her a different kind of happiness, I'm not sure what it is but I can sense that she's happy with you. That's why I invite you here." he said. It was very nice to hear that from Mark Gil, but I was so interested to hear more about them that I asked.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"There back at California, we are here to continue are study here." Mark Gil said.  
  
"How about you? I can see that you are not from near here." He asked  
  
"I'm also here to continue my studies here, also I plan to become a counter-strike star here at New York." I said.  
  
"Kind of sounds like a childhoods dream, but you never know." Mark Gil said seriously but on a smiling manner.  
  
"Dinners ready guys!" Anna Lisa shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Mark Gil prepared the table and put plates, spoon, fork and glass of water on the table. He also brings a pitcher of water the second time around. Anna Lisa came out of the kitchen with the food.  
  
"Smells good!" Mervin said. Anna Lisa arrogantly said back  
  
"Of course! I cooked it."  
  
We eat the food cooked by Anna Lisa, its was delicious, its was the most delicious home made food I've ever tasted. Its like its from an expensive restaurant or something. After eating I can't help notice from the window that a window from an another apartment across looks exactly like mine. That's when it hit me that that was my apartment. I was living across this condo.  
  
So after eating I thanked them for the dinner and head on back to my apartment, that's after getting their telephone number. With the view from the window we talk to each other a lot lately and that's how I made my first two friends from this town.  
  
======================================================================= ==================  
  
There, you've finished reading the chapter 2 of my story how much did you like it? you like it didn't you? well I can only find out if you review this, so REVIEW IT NOW!!! 


	4. Chapter 3:Every Given Friday

Part 3: Every Given Friday  
  
Finally, it's Friday, the most glorious day for playing counter- strike, its because we have until Monday to finish all our home works. It's two o'clock on the afternoon. Mark Gil, Anna Lisa and I are suppose to meet at a popular CS Court at the mall, Mark Gil said he arranged a battle against some rookie clan with one professional player that the clan imported.  
  
The match is going to be a three against three, the winner will be decided by the rule best of five, its basically a race to three fight. The maximum number of rounds are five, the game can end at three, four or five rounds or they can forfeit the game and let us win with any fight we are not expecting them to forfeit.  
  
I must took the subway to arrive at the mall as fast as I could. From the school, I don't even have the time to go to my apartment before going to the mall; I must go there quickly. One train ride and a hotdog later, I arrive at the mall the CS Court was very expose, the game is displayed on a big theater size TV. The Court is definitely alive and hot, counter-strikers are cramped inside, and some are even waiting outside, maybe waiting for a game just like me. That reminds me, I have to find Mark Gil and Anna Lisa fast!  
  
"Hey!" A guy from behind of me shouted that startled me for a moment. Looking behind I saw Mark Gil putting his hand at my shoulder, as cheerful as ever.  
  
"Where's Anna Lisa?" I asked Mark.  
  
"She's not here yet." He said with a slight smirk on his face. I didn't like that smirk one second, the match is going to start in about a minute and if one of us doesn't show up, we automatically forfeit the game.  
  
"What! The match is going to start in a few minutes!" I said in an shouting manner.  
  
"What are you talking about? Mark said in an puzzled face.  
  
"The match's not until five thirty this afternoon, its only quarter before three." Mark Gil said  
  
"What!? But you said the match is on three!" I said, again shouting.  
  
"Oh that! I only said that so you'll come here early." he said in a mocking approach.  
  
Quenching my fist I said.  
  
"What! if I knew that then I might have at least dropped my bag at my room." I said trying to make a point.  
  
"Well then I guess my decision is right." Mark Gil said.  
  
"Come with me" He said as he leads a way that I've quickly followed.  
  
Going inside the CS Court the place was very huge, cleaner than the unofficial CS Courts, it's my first time playing at an Official Court this outsized. Banners of official tournaments are hanged everywhere. CS Capsules are almost uncountable.  
  
"Quite cool huh...?" Mark Gil said, looking at me smiling.  
  
"This place is huge!" I said to him in amazement.  
  
"Yes, this is one of the four large CS Courts that are located at New York" Mark Gil said. Pointing at one of the giant TV's that show some of the games that are happening.  
  
"See that one?" Mark Gil asked. I looked at the TV and I see a game, the camera is locked on one of the players that use an AWP. Its one of the most powerful sniper rifles back at the year 2003.  
  
"That the player that are opponent have imported, he's name is Silent Trigger, a powerful sniper." Mark Gil explained as he watch Silent Triggers game. I watch that guy named Silent Trigger play the game and I see perfection within his skills, the very idea of fighting with this guy later at the match makes me tremble where I stand right now.  
  
Silent Trigger was moving from corridor to corridor and killing a lot of enemy every round. Their team was literally unbeatable when Silent Trigger was playing on the game.  
  
All hope of winning the game was lost until.  
  
"Hey, look at this closely and see what will happen." Mark said as he concentrated his looks on the TV. The camera was still locked at Silent Trigger and displaying his talent.  
  
Silent Trigger is waiting on a sniping area and the whole game is deafening silent. Even footsteps are invisible from the sense of hearing.  
  
Suddenly an enemy player jump out of one of the corridor shooting at Silent Trigger who fired back but for the first time, missing the shot. Silent Trigger was wounded from that attack and hid fast to find cover.  
  
"Did you see what happened?" Mark asked to me.  
  
"Yes, Silent Trigger misses a shot." I said to Mark Gil.  
  
"Right!" Mark said as he nods his head and smiles.  
  
"But how could he have missed the shot when he is obviously has an advantage over the position?" I asked Mark.  
  
"Ah... that's the question, why did he MISS that shot?" Mark Gil said arrogantly.  
  
"Some of the people watching will see that it's just a fluke miss but what they don't know is." Mark Gil said as he moves his mouth closer to me ear.  
  
"That kind of thing happens to Silent Trigger all the time." he said whispering to my ear. I stared at the big TV, and I saw Silent Trigger misses his every single shot when he is on a sniping are. However Silent Trigger will kill his opponent and the second time that he takes a peek from the sniping area. What does that mean? my mind eagerly asks.  
  
"Your mind wants to know what does that mean right?" Mark Gil said to me, which is very weird because of the way he read my mind.  
  
"I bet you also confused how I've read you mind right?" He said again reading my mind, this is getting creepy.  
  
"No, its not creepy, actually I don't even read you mind. I just plan a lot of steps ahead than you." Mark Gil said. As he explains it.  
  
"Planning steps ahead of your enemy is very vital on playing this game. This helps us prepare our game strategies." he said smiling a big one at me.  
  
"Can I get from what you have said that, you've think of a plan already." I said hoping to hear the answer yes.  
  
"Of course! A plan that would also put as at a great advantage too. See in this game, there is a game plan, and there is an effective game plan, a game plan is a simple as go here, then go here kinds of stuffs but an effective game plan is carefully researched like this one that I have. An effective game plan considers both the ability of the enemy and us, also it is based on our weaknesses and their weaknesses too. Mark Gil said.  
  
I just nodded as an affirmative sign. I can see that this game means a large thing on Mark Gil, I think I should put more desire on winning this game, and think of ways on winning this game.  
  
"Don't put too much pressure on your self, its only normal that for one team to win, the other one has to lose, lets just hope that the losing team is not us." Mark Gil said that lessens the pressure of the game a bit. However I couldn't believe how many times this guy can read my mind in one day. Am I really that transparent.  
  
"Let me first point out the basics of the plan. It will be difficult for us to eliminate Silent Trigger with his accuracy at long range and mid range. However if we get at close range, it will be easy for us to pick him off. Mark Gil said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Why aren't you telling this to your sister? Isn't she part of our group to?" I asked Mark Gil out of curiosity.  
  
"On team plays, you can't count on her that much." Mark Gil replied as he walked outside, which I quickly followed. Mark Gil stopped walking, and looked at me, and continues on explaining the plan.  
  
"As I examine Silent Triggers play, I notice that he is not a great sniper. He's just an ordinary sniper with a better accuracy. Accuracy isn't vital to the game if your opponent will not cooperate well with what you expect them to be. Silent Trigger likes to get himself into the zone before fighting a match, which in this case is our match. It will be easy for us to avoid his shooting range if we could go to one point to another with lightning speed, it is important that we won't stay long at his sniping sight."  
  
It was all making a lot of sense to me the longer he clarifies his strategy. For some reason my hopes of winning is suddenly being amplified just by Mark Gil's brilliant tactics.  
  
"Do you think we could pull it off?" I asked Mark Gil honestly. He looked at me smiling and said.  
  
"Yeah, Of course we can pull it off, we're the best." He said conceitedly. The sheer fortitude of Mark Gil makes me smile every moment he does. He's cheerfulness is very contagious.  
  
"Come on! Lets get back inside." Mark Gil said to me bidding. I with nothing to do outside followed him inside. I also want to see more of Silent Triggers skills at counter-strike.  
  
Watching Silent Trigger make frags never fails to amaze me. The pressure rises as the time drops every second. I'm starting to doubt that I'll even give Silent Trigger a challenge, even though Mark Gil said that Silent Trigger is not a great sniper an only has a great sniping skills, it definitely works with Silent Triggers foes. The enemy team is being fragged one by one just like an insect being swat. The enemy looks helpless. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
I looked at that someone and see Mark Gil looking pass me. I looked at my back and see Anna Lisa. She's as cute as ever wearing jeans, green t-shirt with a brown jacket; she's wearing a blue cap. She's eating a hamburger and looks cute eating it too. She jerked her head to her side and smiled at me as a greeting sign. I smiled back.  
  
About to take another bite at her hamburger, Mark Gil snatched it from her hands and took a bite quickly . "Hey that's mine!" She shouted at Mark Gil. Mark Gil didn't spend a second sooner at Anna Lisa's presence to eat the hamburger at peace. He quickly disappeared at the crowd.  
  
"Thanks for the burger!" Mark's voice roared loudly from the crowd.  
  
"Darn!" She mumbled as she clinched her fist.  
  
"Hi" I said as she looks at me. She was smiling as she reached into something on her bag. She took out a plastic and gives it to me. I accept the plastic and opened it, it was a hamburger.  
  
"Just something I want give you, I have a feeling that you'll be hungry." She said as she jerked her head at her side again. I didn't notice the first time knew her that she's he type of girl that is concerned at others.  
  
"Thanks." I said bashful, as I scratched my head involuntarily. She moved to my side and took my arm, she was pulling it as if she wants to go somewhere. I looked at her and she's going through the crowd.  
  
"Come on! let's find brother." She said. She has given me a hamburger already, it will be ungrateful of me not to follow her so I followed.  
  
After minutes of searching we come to a stop not finding Mark Gil.  
  
"So, what have you two been up to?" She asked as she took a break a stopped walking. I looked at her, it seems like she's really interested to hear so.  
  
"We've been watching Silent Trigger's game, we've been aware that he's accuracy is a dangerous level, even for us. I said looking at her.  
  
"Hahaha... You worry too much." She laughed, as she smacked my shoulders repeatedly. I was staring at her dumbfounded, the thoughtful girl whom I knew have suddenly disappeared. She's becoming quite scary.  
  
"You're scaring me." I said in a joking manner. She laughed at my corny jokes, kind of makes me think about what Mark Gil said, the part where Anna Lisa likes me. Anyway I have to concentrate on the game so I have to stop thinking about that non-sense.  
  
On the crammed people inside the court Mark Gil appears hustling in the crowd. He is going towards us, we watched him pushed left to right. Serves him right from hiding at us.  
  
"Where did you go? I was searching all over the place." He said upon reaching us. Anna Lisa hits Mark Gil on the head.  
  
"Ouch! What's that for?" Mark Gil said while holding his aching head.  
  
"That's for taking my hamburger." Anna Lisa answered. Again she gives Mark Gil another blow in the head.  
  
"And that's from hiding from us!" Anna Lisa said childishly shouting.  
  
"Hey are you going to keep hitting me for all the time I torment you?" Mark Gil asked, still holding his aching head.  
  
"No! That would kill you on the spot!" Anna Lisa said.  
  
"Anyway lets wait until it's our time to play the game." I said barging in to those two's childish quarrels.  
  
The two immediately stopped arguing and lightens up as they two looked at me. With eyes burning they two cried. "Okay! WE'LL CRUSH THEM!!!"  
  
We've waited hours after hours till the time for our match is on. The pressure of the fight is really getting big, as the time before the fight is going small, it will be only a few minutes before the big match. Its five fifteen, only fifteen minutes more to go. A group of three people approaches us three, and Mark Gil engaged at them and shake hands.  
  
"This guys are going to be are enemies, they are my classmates and they are starting a clan, they said that it will be a great pleasure fighting against our group." Mark Gil introduced the to us. I've shake hands with the one by one.  
  
"The match is going to start in a few minutes, let's go to our CS Capsules," One of them said. We approached our CS capsules and preparing ourselves for the fight. I couldn't help to feel irritated while fighting with this much pressure.  
  
"Hey Mervin!" Mark called to me. I looked at him positioned to his CS Capsule and looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Don't forget about the plan." He reminded me. As he leaned his head back to his capsule, which makes him, disappear from my view.  
  
"Hey!" Anna shouted from her capsule. I leaned forward to look at Anna Lisa, but she's leaned back, which prevents me from seeing her.  
  
"Don't put to much pressure on yourself, it won't do you any good. Just concentrate on the game, if you concentrate hard enough on the game, you'll usually forget about all the pressure that's been troubling you. Anyway, this is your first time fighting with this much pressure so I guess it can't be helped. I don't know if all that advice works for you... well at least it works on me." She said. I didn't know that she cared enough about me to give an advice that truly comes from her heart. The very thought of her giving me advice involuntary creates a smile on my face.  
  
"Lean back already. The game is starting in a few minutes." She said. I leaned back as a hologram appears in front of me. It was a countdown of the game.  
  
======================================================================== ================= Well, how did you like the third chapter of my story, sorry to cut this chapter in two but the next chapter will be out soon, okay? Now I'll be waiting for your review, and oh yeah. I won't continue until there are some reviews about this chapter, so. REVIEW IT NOW!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Best of Five

This is the awaited fight of our protagonist who has no Counter- strike name, Renegade and Shadow against a rookie clan and Silent Trigger the sniper. Damn! I'm so slow at writing fanfic, and fixing them is just as fast too. At the end of this chapter I really wish that you write a review, it's the only thing that keeps me going.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter Four: Best of Five  
  
The game visuals are turning on, my vision from the real world is quickly fading as the image from the game onset. We were on a small town inside a desert or some sort. There are lots of ruined buildings, all a possible good sniping area. The mission was a bombing, we are assigned to bomb a special tank inside this town somewhere.  
  
Purchasing efficient SMG's, I've bought my trusty 2003 designed SMG, The MP5-Navy, this SMG specializes at assault missions, because it is light, you'll be extra movable even though you carry it around, it also has a low recoil which allows you to spray larger number of bullets at a time. As usual Shadow or Anna Lisa bought her 2004 designed AK-47, an age old rifle but very destructive against long range.  
  
It has a very accurate firing power but the recoil is very strong which limits your number of bullets sprayed at a time. It is also slight heavy, which makes you a vulnerable target while carrying this rifle.  
  
Renegade also buy his 2003 designed P90, it has a very fast firing rate, its accuracy is close to the MP5-Navy, it has fifty bullets per magazine which allows you to fight back without the hassle of reloading after each. It is also lightweight and the recoil isn't that bad at all.  
  
"Come on team, let's move out!" said Renegade also known as Mark Gil as he moves his hands signaling us to follow him. Shadow followed Renegade, which leaves me following her and covering our back. We garrisoned an old building and shield ourselves from the open area, which is outside. Shadow was peeking from the window. It looks like she was searching for the enemy. When I was about to take a look from the window, Renegade hold me back and said.  
  
"No, don't do that, it'll just increase our chance of being spot by the enemy."  
  
"Yeah but it'll also increase our chance of spotting the enemy right?" I said doubting his decision.  
  
"Stealth is the key in this situation, its better for us not to spot them as long as they don't spot us" He replied.  
  
"Hey guys I see them." said Shadow.  
  
"Wait! one's missing. Where's the sniper?" She said in an upset manner.  
  
"He's probably covering those two, anyway we'll go down to take care of this two, you keep you eye on those two, if we're taking fire from the sniper, find the position of the sniper then dispose of it quickly." Renegade said at Shadow.  
  
"Roger that!" Shadow responds.  
  
We move down the building and at an alley at the side of the building where we're previously garrisoned.  
  
"Report in team!" Renegade said, as he used his radio.  
  
"Their still there, he's moving towards this building, once they've entered snuck up on them and take them out of the game. Just stick to your position and wait for my go." said Shadow, which is distorted by the radio's distortion.  
  
"You've heard that right? Shadow is temporarily in command, once they've entered using the front door, we'll sneak up behind them and eliminate them got it? try not to make noise and give away our position." Renegade explained.  
  
My mind is aware that we have an advantage for knowing where they are and what they are doing but because of the missing sniper, there is a slight doubt that runs into my mind.  
  
"Guy they've entered, I repeat they've entered! Go go go!" Renegades radio announces.  
  
"Come on!" Renegade said as he goes to the door prepared to fire at the enemies. I followed him trying to look also prepared, I tighten the grip on my MP5-Navy, my fingers placed at the trigger ready to fire once pointed at enemies.  
  
As Renegade ducks in front of the door, he's got a clear view of the enemy as he starts firing at the enemy. I quickly ducked at the side of him, and started spraying the enemy with my share of bullets.  
  
The two enemies have been easily eliminated. But just as we've thought, they've been back up by the sniper.  
  
Bang! his sniper rifle roared into the air and quickly hits Renegade from behind killing him quickly out of the game. I've got to find cover and fast. I was about to run inside the building but giving away Shadows position is the dumbest thing to do at this moment.  
  
I run like hell to the building, which is in front of the building garrisoned by Shadow. Bang! it roared again as I run, I was expecting to get a hit but luckily it missed. My heart was pumping with adrenaline as I run to the building. At least I know that the sniper can't shoot his sniper rifle inhumanly fast, with that fact I find confidence.  
  
I entered the building but I know that the sniper is still there watching. I reloaded my MP5-Navy inside without the hassle of being in the middle of the crossfire. After reloading without nothing left to do, I reached for my radio, which is in my back and turned it on. I tried to contact Shadow and luckily I did.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the sniper already?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet, I've heard rifle shots, report in" she said.  
  
"Renegade is out of the game, the sniper take him out. I'm in the building in front of yours, I think the sniper is perfectly aware of where I am, he's only waiting for me to go out and take a look." I said.  
  
"Damn! okay, here's my plan. Run outside, if he fires, I'm sure to take him out." Shadow replied as she explained her plan.  
  
"What! that's not much of a plan!" I said, questioning the poorly prepared plan.  
  
"Come on! you've got to trust me." She said with an irritated voice.  
  
The thought of being shot was very thrilling, the fact that I know that I'm going to get shot adds to the excitement. Before charging forward, I remembered the time where a guy jumped out of his position and escapes the first shot from the enemy sniper.  
  
Maybe if I do the same, I'll take him more than one shot to take me out of the game and increase the chance of Shadow to spot the sniper.  
  
"Okay! I'm doing it!" I said at Shadow as I put down my radio, makes a strong grip on my MP5-Navy and finally taking a step back then...  
  
...Charge forward.  
  
I looked to my left first because I have a strange feeling that the shot fired to take out Renegade and the shot attempting to kill me are both coming from the left. At the last step before leaving the cover that the ruined building is giving me, I jumped like there is no tomorrow. It was a long jumped, at least one and a half meters long. Second feels like minutes. As see the view from my left, there was no sign from the enemy sniper.  
  
Bang! A shot roared thru the air. The fire coming from the gun exposed the enemy. He's blending thru the shadow on the building on his side; He's hiding in the alley. I can shot back but I don't think that a single shot would even make contact with his body. It's better for me to concentrate in dodging his crosshair.  
  
"Come on Shadow, take out the enemy now." my mind kept running this thought every second that I was expose to the enemy fire. Bang! Roared his rifle, this time it caught me unprepared; luckily the shot only hit my leg. I was surprise of how painless that experience at least that was I thought before. My leg was fully numbed, I collapsed to the ground leaving me expose to the next shot by the rifle.  
  
"Mervin!" shouted Shadow. Silent Trigger was reloading his rifle quickly aware of Shadows position. Suddenly a barrage thunder roared, I could still remember that sound. The sound of the gun that takes Renegade out of our first game together. It was the sound of the AK-47 masterfully wielded by Shadow. I looked at the enemy, which took shots from the head, taking him out of the game.  
  
Pain started to simulate on my leg. It was like something was crushing it numb. My vision is slowly fading to black.  
  
When my vision was all black, Renegade and Shadow appeared as if we were on a single room. I think I've heard about this stuff, this is what happens before the second round of the game starts.  
  
I first get a glimpse of Renegade who was looking at Shadow smiling.  
  
"Nice shooting! Thanks to you, we've won the first round." Renegade said as he pats Shadows shoulder. I caught a quick glance at Anna Lisa who was noticeably shaking.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked her as I moved closer.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay." She said not taking a look at me.  
  
"Are you sure? You're shaking all over." Renegade said.  
  
"I said yes!" She said in a shouting manner. She turns her back on us and walks further.  
  
"If you say so," said Renegade.  
  
"Anyway, we can't relax yet, we have to win two more rounds." Said Renegade trying to inspire us for the next battle, actually it's not very inspiring but it prevents us from looking down on our opponent, so it nevertheless helps us.  
  
(Authors Note: I'm very lazy so, deal with this summary)  
  
We've won the next round because of Renegades great shooting, I've been backing up Renegade the whole game but I don't think that I'm helping him that much. My body just can't relax during a counter- strike match. Shadow hasn't contributed much on winning that round too; Renegade said that when you start to tremble while on a game, it's very hard to shake it off. Well to win this game we must win one more round. The next round is starting, my vision is starting to blur and manipulate into the view of the next round.  
  
"Okay, one more round for the win!" said which is on a joyful manner, as if we already have a sure win.  
  
I looked at Shadow who was being silent after the first round. She dropped her AK-47 and breath a few deep ones. Inhale then exhale, fog was blown from her mouth as she exhales. She rubbed both her hands and then quickly gets her AK-47 from the ground. After that, she took a quick look at me, then looking at Renegade.  
  
"Damn! What the heck is wrong with me!" she said in a joking manner as she gives a smile then walking inside the nearest building to garrison it again.  
  
"Come on! You don't want to get shoot this early in the game do you?" Renegade said as she followed Shadow into the building. I was left standing outside the building, I was going to follow then until...  
  
Bang! Sounds of gunshots appeared inside the building.  
  
"Team fall back!" shouted Renegade from the inside.  
  
"Hide! Their here!" shouted Renegade as I saw him running outside the door but before getting completely out of danger he was shoot right in front of the door. I rushed into the opposite building to find cover. Thankfully I got inside safe and undetected. I was catching my breath from all that running but my radio received a signal coming from Shadow's radio.  
  
"Hi..." said the radio. I don't know who was talking from the radio because I haven't hear that voice yet. The message paused and then I can hear I voice that is shouting as question to the background. Probably he's teammate.  
  
"Hey! What is this guys name!?" The voice asked.  
  
"Beats me?" said the guy from the background.  
  
"He has no name yet!" A girls voiced comes from the background, deciphering it, it was the voice of Shadow. She's still alive.  
  
"What no name yet that not good." said the guy holding the radio.  
  
"Anyway lets get down to business, I've got one of your friend right here as a hostage. As you probably know, the other one is dead. I want to trade your friends life for one win for our team, I can see that mentally this Shadow gal is unstable on this game, being fragged may cause your team far more than one lose after we've killed you. So exchange for this girl we want you to forfeit this round. Is that fine?" The guy said from the radio trying to make a bargain.  
  
"Heh, what are you nuts! unstable this!" I heard the voice of Shadow as gunshots roared throughout the building they are in.  
  
"One team member out of action, Enemy down, Sir!" A guy from the background reported after the gunshots. I can assume from that, that Shadow is already dead taking one of the enemy with her.  
  
"Shut your mou-" The last words I heard from Shadows radio as it was turned off. Well I guess I'm on my own now.  
  
There is no one to help me and no one to back me up. I've never been spotted by the enemy. That's a good sign.  
  
I'm taking a small peak from the window to the next building, the building was pretty lifeless, it seems that they are garrisoned inside that building or are out of there. I've waited seconds after I saw a movement from the enemy. One of them is taking a peek from the third floor window. I can see that guy perfectly but the guy is completely unaware of where I am. I can shoot the enemy from here, but what concerns me is...  
  
...does shooting him worth to expose my hiding place. I'm sure that my bullets are not capable of hitting him at this range when I simply pulled the trigger like there is no tomorrow.  
  
So I took a different approach, I'm going on accuracy instead of my MP-5 Navy's firing rate. So I took aim at the guy's head as, without any hesitation I shoot my first two shoots, hitting him directly in the head, Surprisingly it killed the guy. That was unexpected I said to myself. Only one more enemy to take care of.  
  
I feel a great sense of confidence on myself this time around. It seems like I can do anything, so without thinking I charged the building in front of me, while charging I searched for any sign of enemy activities.  
  
I saw the last enemy also on the third floor who is quickly taking aim at me. I was confident this time that it wouldn't hit me, this time I feel like I can win the game. I wasn't nervous this time. I noticed that I was giving a small grin while running. I can sense that the enemy was going to make his first shoot so, I strafed left.  
  
Bang! I was right, and the bullet didn't hit me, the building door is few meters away from me but a great sense of confidence tells me that the enemy wouldn't take cover reloading his rifle at this event so I raised m MP5-Navy and pointed it at the enemy who was three floors above me. Aiming my MP5-Navy, I noticed that I've quickly directed my nozzle to his head. As I shoot two bullets again, he's head took it like a lightning hits a lightning rod. (Authors Note: Sorry for the crappy cliché)  
  
The third round ended and we've won the fight.  
  
======================================================================= ================== There, that the end of this chapter. This fanfic writing is really becoming some kind of chore thing, anyway I want lost of review. : ) 


End file.
